


shred to pieces

by Jwinnitis99



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action, F/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jwinnitis99/pseuds/Jwinnitis99
Summary: they were made for one reason. to kill. kill what you ask. the ninja turtles.....ok I'm sorry I can't. write a description about this story will out cringing. so this story is about some female ninja turtles that shredder made to bet the male turtles





	1. prologe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting this new story. I did this story on my qoutev with another girl and we ended up taking that story in a direction I did not like so I ended up leaving the story and this is the way I wanted to story to go.   
> I also own none of the photos or videos I use I got them off of google

Karai P.O.V

"RAAAHHHHH!!" I heard my father yell as he threw stuff around the room after the turtles left"m-master shredder calm down w-we will get them next time"   
"you said that the last time! and Hamato Yoshi and his turtles are no closer to being dead!" Father yelled in Stockman's face and then grabbed stockman by his collar and threw his across the room. I then stopped stockman with my foot and walked over him and walked up to father then Tiger claw spoke up" you know shredder I have had a plan now and I think it's a good one." shredder then looked over at Tigerclaw "what is it ?" father growled in a irritated tone

"we make our own turtles. faster better and stronger" I then walked over to the two. "we fight fire with fire," I thought out loud. and Tigerclaw agreed." yes but our fire will be brighter and cover and destroy the other fire. I already had stockman working on programming the mutagen for the turtles and Bradford stole some turtles last night from the pet store." my father then gave them the Okay to mutate the turtles. we walked to the room with the mutagen and stockman was working at his computer. " Um, I have programmed the mutagen with those of fighting and ninja skills, knowledge on everything the world has to offer and what the Krang had to offer, also some of the information I have about Hamato's turtles," Stockman said as he lowered the four turtles in the vat of mutagen.  
"they also learn with every fight they have. the more they get hurt the stronger they will become and the more they will learn. they all have a role in the team they will be strong on their own but when they are working together they will be the ultimate team." Tigerclaw said and then the mutagen was drained.when the glowing stopped we saw the 4 turtles just not what we thought they looked like, they were girls. they looked to be a year or so younger than the turtles so around 14. 2 of them looked the same and then the other had something that made then stick out more.

The one that stuck out then most to me was one with pink eyes that were fierce I could tell just by the look in her eyes she loved to fight. She also had black marking going up her side starting at her ankles going all then way up to her head. She might be my favorite the next one. The other one that also stuck out was the one with long green hair and she was the only one with hair. She had golden eyes and had a smile on her face as she looked at us. The other two were the ones that looked the most alike like they were twins. The only difference between the two was that one had blue eyes and then other had gray almost white eyes. The one with white eyes was looking around at everyone as if studying them and the suction. I don't know how but when she looked at me and our eyes met it was as if I could see the wheels Turing and the numbers in her head. While with the blue one she had moved to be in front of the others and looked at us as to figure out what was going to happen next.  
I then looked at my father and saw him start to get angry the more he looked at the female turtles. He then punched Tigerclaw in the face and threw stockman across the room again. " what are these feminine things? they look weak!" father yelled as he stepped on Bradford's neck. "excuse us master shredder." the one with the blue eyes said as they walked up to me and my father." We would love doing you the honor of proving our strength to you." they all then bowed my dad when she finished talking. Shredder then got off Bradford's neck and spoke " Fine. Bradford! get these things to the training room and send in all of our strongest Footbots. If they lose to the bots. destroy them. " Father said as he looked at the female turtles with cold eyes. Bradford stood up and rubbed his neck as he took the girls to the training room.

We then all watched as the girls destroyed the Footbots one by one we gave them all sorts of weapons. they were able to use them all really well. When all the Footbots we're gone, me and my father walking into the training room when the girl saw us they bowed." You all did well but your not ready to face Hamato Yoshi's turtles you need more training."  
"HAI Sensei!" they all said together, my father was about to walk out of the room when the one with the hair spoke up. "Yo! um, master shredder. would you mind giving us names." her sister then hit her across the head and scolded her for talking to shredder like that, my father then stopped walking and sighed. "Fine it would make things a lot easier when I only need one of you.... you! With the markings shall be Joan; named after Joan of arc. She was a strong and mighty fighter so live up to your name!... you! with the blue eyes, you shall be Cleopatra she was a mighty ruler just as you will be over you sisters. You will have to be to go up against the leader of the turtles..... you with the white eyes shall be known as Stephanie after Stephanie Kwolek. she was smart and did things that no one thought was possible for women. I expect high things from you and lastly, you with the hair shall be Elizabeth, after the first queen Elizabeth. she was strong and had fun but knew her place! and also knew where and when not to play around. now Karai! they will be staying in the rooms next to yours make sure they do not disrupt me when I am alone and get them something to where so that I can tell those 2 apart more." My father said to all of us as he pointed to Joan and Cleopatra. "yes sir!" we all said together, father looked at all of us "your training will begin early tomorrow morning. Karai will be teaching you until you are ready." Father then walked out of the room and I showed the girls to their rooms.

"Cleopatra you and Stephanie will share a room and Elizabeth you and Joan will share a room. I will be right back to get you something to wear." I said and then went to go look for something but before I could I saw Tigerclaw holding a box of fabric. I then grabbed then box out of his hands ." don't think you'll your get a thank you out of me." I said and wanted back to the girls to find then all in Cleopatra's and Stephanie's room. " here is some fabric and other things. Elizabeth then can over to the box first and her eyes lit up. "OH! Sweet I total know what to do with this!" she yelled and she held up some of the fabric it. Out of now where stockmen flew into the room with what look like sewing supply. Elizabeth instantly ran over to the supply.   
"I may have programmed the mutagen so that they know more than just fighting, around." He stockmen said to be as he watched Elizabeth start making what looked to be masks " like what?" I asked and he had a creepy smile just a few thousand of those home economic books from around the world and a few other things." he said and the I understood. "you knew they where female turtles. You're a sick bastard stockmen" I said and he flew out laughing.

I then shook my head and started walking to my room before I could leave the room I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looking behind me to see Stephanie "umm Karai would you mind telling us stuff. Like about the other turtles and about master shredder. All we know is what the mutagen told us because of what stockman put in but something doesn't make sense, it's like there are pieces missing." Stephanie and her sister agreed. "sure I guess now in some weird way we are one crazy messed up family. " I walked and sat down next to Elizabeth who was still making the girls mask. The rest of the on the floor making a circle. I then thought about it for a second before I started talking  
"Okay well I guess I should start with who Hamato Yoshi is. I don't know the whole story of him and fathers past is but from what father tells me Yoshi betrayed him and kill my mother and tried to kill me. Ever since then father has been working on trying to get revenge for my mother but then we discovered that he was turned into a man-sized rat and trained 4 ninja turtles, the turtles are just like you gals. They can walk talk and fight like humans but are stronger, we have fought them before but every time we almost have them they get away and as for father he may seem scary and mean but deep down he loves me and he will love you, girls, to just give him a little while and he will show you . So any other questions" I asked after I finished telling the girls everything I knew about the turtles, they all shook their heads and then stood up and bowed to me.

"thank you Karai for telling us -" I then stopped them.   
"Hey you don't have to bow to me like I said in some weird way we are a family so they would make us all sisters so I want to act like it." I said and Elizabeth then tackled me in a hug "thanks, Kay! you are going to be the best big sister ever.!" the girls were about to pull Elizabeth off of me when I waved then off saying it was ok. Me and the girls ending up talking for a little bit more before I said it was time to go to bed because we would start training early in the morning.

 

Joan's P.O.V

I woke up to Elizabeth jumping on me trying to wake me up "JOE! get UP! I'm the only one up and I have a surprise for all of you!" she yelled in my face." Fine, I'm up, I'm up "I said as I pushed her off of me making her do a back roll off the bed onto the floor "Great! now I'm going to wake up Kay, Steph , and Cleo." Elizabeth said and she jumped up and then ran out the room. A few minutes later she came in with Cleopatra Stephanie and Karai. She then moved us into a group and then ran to a back she had in the corner. I then turned to the other girl. "so did Elizabeth also give you guys different names." I asked and Karai laughed a little. "Its called nicknames its something people do to be less formal with each other." Karai said. "But master shedder gave us this names. It seems rude for us to just change them with out asking him." Cleopatra said. And then Stephanie thought for a second." I have to admit though. I do like the nicknames and its fun to say them also. I think sensei will be ok as long as we us our fun names around him." Stephanie said and we all agreed and then Elizabeth whistle at us to get our attention when we looked at her she had on a yellow mask that she had tied in a bow in the back with a brown cloth belt that was tied around her waist and shell. She also has on yellow gloves that went to her wrist.

"so what do you girls think?" she said as she did a spin. "its cute I like it Lizzy." Karai said and we all agreed and it make Elizabeth's eyes light up "I'm really glad you guys said that because I made you all something too. Oh sorry kay but I didn't make anything for you." Elizabeth said and then she ran and handed us our stuff. And then bowed as she apologizes to Karai. "hey no need to apologize the fabric was for you guys." Karai said and then me and the others put on our things. I had pink mask that cover my head and it had for brains coming out of the bun that was at the top, a pink belt, black gloves that went to elbow and it had the fingers cut out and black stockings that stopped at my knee and they had the toes cut out. I also had a black and pink garter. 

Stephanie had a white mask similar to mine but with one braid coming out to the bun. She had white band that she put right arm with black glows that went to her elbow, a black belt and white wrapping that started at her knee and went to her foot and covered her heel.  
She had white band that she put right arm with black glows that went to her elbow, a black belt and white wrapping that started at her knee and went to her foot and covered her heel.Cleopatra had on a blue mask that cover her head and it had a bow on the top back with two braids coming out the bow. She had blue gloves with black at the end that stopped just before her shoulder, a blue belt, 2 black Garters and black stockings that came to her knees.  
She had blue gloves with black at the end that stopped just before her shoulder, a blue belt, 2 black Garters and black stockings that came to her knees  
After we got dress we went to the training room and me and Stephane saw that their was chopsticks that were metal and sharp like daggers. Me and Stephanie pick up the chopsticks and I put two in my bun making them cross while Stephanie put one in her bun. Elizabeth found some elbow and knee pads. We then started to train.

 

3rd p.o.v

 

The girls all trained under Karai for 2 years after about a month of training all of the girls had a weapon they used best Elizabeth had A whip and a giant shuriken. Joan mastered how use duel chakrams . Stephanie was great with a bow and Cleopatra had tessen(fan weapon)and sai. After trying for 2 years they were finally able to go on their first mission.


	2. fight!

Cleopatra's pov:

It has been two years. Since we got mutated and the whole 2 years we have been training with Karai to improve our skills. We were doing a normal morning training when father called us to his throne room. "Yes,father" We said as we bowed and waited for him to tell us to stand." you may stand" he said and then we stood up and looked at him "your training has been moving fast then I thought and I believe it is time for you to go on your first mission" Father said, we nodded "what is your first mission?" He asked "destroy the Hamato turtles." we said. "Excellent, now go back to training. We will attack at night train for a few more hours and then you have free time until dawn." Father said, we nodded and bowed and left the room going back to the training room to find Karai. 

As we walked into the training room we saw Karai stabbing a footbot destroying it. She then looked over at us." so what did father say?" she asked and then Lizzy ran over to Karai and tackled her into a hug making her fall down."Father said we can finally go on our mission today!" Lizzy cheered and Karai laughed a little."That's great you girls have been ready for a long time now.Okay, Liz gets off me. Let's try to get some training in your team attacks before we have rest." Karai said and then Lizzy got off of her and stood up and we all then went to back to training.

After a few hours a training we went to the lab and saw that stockmen was not there so we just help Stephanie with some of the gadgets she was working on and we also listened to music as Joan was singing along. She always sang along when she knew the song and her and Lizzy was almost always listening to music so she knew every song we had.for the rest of the day, nothing really happened but stockmen trying to show father some weird invention he had and then it failing so Steph took it and fixed up making it work. Soon it was time for us to go find the turtles.Father had us bring Bradford and tigerclaw because he wanted us to go rob some place to get more supplies for Steph and stockmen and also to draw the turtles out.

Amelia's pov:

After we were robbed the place we wanted on the roof top of the building for about 2 hours before moving and then we heard male voices yelling. We followed the voices and hide behind a thrower that was on of the buildings and we saw 4 male turtles standing there." it that then?" Lizzy asked and we all looked at her.  
"Liz, there are only 8 human size turtles and we are four of them. So they have to them." Joan said and Lizzy was quiet again. Tigerclaw and Bradford were ready to attach before Karai told to wait. Karai looked at Cleo and told her it was her call.Cleo nodded and went back to trying to hear what they were talking about. Leonardo and Raphael were fighting. "It's your fault that they got away because you wanted to go a different direction and not follow orders."Leonardo yelled "well I would follow orders if you were not so full of yourself. I don't even understand why you have to be the leader"

"we have been through this. I'm a leader because I better than you guys!" Leonardo said and Raphael got in his face"So you do think you are better us! See guys this is what I be talking. We all have to follow the high and mighty Leo. Well, you know what I am sick of it!" Raphael yelled.

 

"you would think these guys would know how to solve their problems." I said and the girl all side. Cleo then snapped her finger"Tigerclaw .bradford. Karai. Let em know where here." She said and then Bradford smiled."It's about time" he said as he popped his knuckles and then ran out of cover with Karai and Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw then did a really loud roar getting the boys attention and then he punched the blue one in the face sending him falling backward. They fought for a couple of minutes and tigerclaw and Bradford were knocked out making me and my sisters groan. "well I guess its time to crack some shells. " Joan said and then we walked out of cover

Donnie's pov:

After we fought tigerclaw and Razar we look at karai who had stopped fighting and sat on top of a tower." that the best you got dudette?!"Mickey yelled at Karai as he did a little dance. Karai laughed a little"I don't know. Hey, sis! Is that best we got?"Karai said as she looked at the bottom of the tower she was sitting on." Sis?" me and my brothers said confused and we look at where Karai was looking and we saw 4 female turtles come out of the shadows." what the-" but before I could finish the one in white shot an arrow at us and it exploded sending us flying backward. We all landed on our feet and saw smoke filled the are "the explosion was small that would never hurt anything but they must have used extra sulfur dioxide to lessen the explosion but add more smoke." I said out loud."I little less nerd talk Donnie!" Raph yelled at me"What I'm trying to say is they knew that would not hurt us. They just wanted the cover from the smoke. " I said and then Leo nodded." everyone watch your backs they could come out of anywhere," Leo said and we already our weapons and we moved around slowly. Then someone came and kicked me in the side making me land on Raph."get off my Donnie!" he said and he pushed me off we then continued to receive punches and kicks from something we could not see. As the smoke started to clear each on of the girl were facing me and my brothers. The one in white was fighting Raph.the blue one was fighting Mikey. The yellow was fighting Leo and the one in pink was fighting me.we all circle each other for a few seconds before the one in pink pulled out her weapons. "this is gonna be fun" she said before throwing one of her dish like weapons at my head causing me to duck and everyone then started fighting . The one in pink then ran at me swinging her weapons close to my face. She then kicked me in the stomach and it felt like one of my ribs cracked.as I landed I saw the yellow one push Leo off the building."Leo!" my Raph and Mikey yelled and we tried to run over to where he fell but the girls stopped us. They then switch who they were fighting so now I'm fighting the white one and Mikey is fighting the yellow one and Raph as the blue and pink on him.

 

Cleo.P.O.V

As me and joan where fighting rapheal when Joan went to tackle Rapheale he kicked her sending her off the building  
"JOE!" me and my sisters yelled. I then looked over at Lizzy and saw the orange clan turtle running towards her "LIZ!steph! Cut them down to size" I yelled and Lizzy nodded and then grabbed the borad that was on her back and with a flick of her wrist the side came out and it was a guaint size ninja star.steph then ran over to Liz and jumped on one of the counrs. I then kicked rapheale so that he was in a group with his brothers. When they where all together we lizzy threw thw ninja star at the boys with steph on it and steph shot an arrow at them before the star hit them and then the star him then all knocking them over . I ran over to the edge where Joan fell and looked down to see Joan hanging on to Leonardo's foot.  
'Crap I have to save this guy to get to Joan.' I thought to my self " Leonardo give me your hand !" I said putting my hand to his. "What you think I'm stupid you and your sisters just tried to kill us why would you help me up and how the heck do you know my name" Leo said as his grip started to weaken on the bar " because I care about my family and will do what ever is needed to keep them safe. SO SHUT UP AND TAKE MY HAND." I yelled at Leo then he grabbed my hand and I pulled him up and Joe then grabbed on to the bar. "ok Joe you next" I said and put my hand down for her but before she could grab it the bar broke and she started to fall. "JOAN!" I yelled as she fell and then all of sudden a chain rapped around her and started to pull her up. When I looked over, I saw that Michelangelo was pulling the chain with Raphael. When Joan was save and on the roof I pulled her into a big hug with Liz step and Karai "why did you let you idiot you almost got yourself killed!" I said threw tears. "I'm sorry Cleo, but what do we do about them." Joan said as she pointed to the male turtles; I then looked at them and then looked around I saw that Tigerclaw , and Bradford all still knock out . I then looked down so that my bang covered my eyes." Hamato turtles got away while we where distracted, it was my fault and I will take the punishment from father. that's a order. Thank you Michelangelo for saving my sister" I said as I bowed to him" no prob bob." he said I then looked at him. "this does not make us friends. I spared you life today because you slaved my sister. The next time we see you we will kill you." I said and I saw Michelnlegleo shake a little and then looked at the girl's then the boys. the girls nodded and the male turtle ran off.

we all walked back carrying Tigerclaw and Bradford home. Soon we made it back to the lair and we walked into the throne room to see father "how did the mission go?" He asked as we bowed to him. "It was a failure father, the Hamato turtles got away while we were distracted, I take full responsibility" I said then looked up slightly to see father's angry face and walk towards me "but they will not be disrupting any of your plans anytime soon, they have broke bones and are hurt badly" I said as he stopped in front of me. "I estimate they won't be bothering you again for at least two or so months in that time we can be collecting supplies and eliminating any competition the foot clan has " Steph said after me "stand up" he said and we did as I looked at him "you have done, well; but next time crush them" Father said "Hai sensei" we said as he dismissed us and we walked to mine and Steph's room. we all sat there for a moment in silents.

"hey, Joan. would you mind singing a song for us or I think it might be hard for us to fall asleep tonight." I said and Joan thought for a minute before she started singing 

 

 

after Joan was done singing we looked and saw Steph and Lizzy were asleep. I then picked Lizzy up and put her down on my bed and me and Joan took off Liz and Steph's gear off."I will sleep in your room tonight Joan " I whisper and Joan nodded. we then walked into the room and took our gear off before laying down.

 

April's POV

"come one red clam down the guys will be back in no time they probably just stopped and got some pizza or something." Casey said as I paced back and forth .me and Casey was sitting in the lair waiting for the guys to get back home from their nightly patrol. " I don't think so Casey they are never gone long even if they went to go get pizza. plus they are not answering only of their phones"  
"that maybe because there on their way back now and can't answer" Casey said and I shook my head "no at least one of them would have answered Donnie always answers when I call" I said as I then tryed to call them again and like the last times it was no answer. after 10 minutes had passed I chould hear footsteps.

"that must be them, see their fine" Casey said. As we went to greet them but stopped when we saw them all beaten and bruised with a few broken bone "what happened?!" I asked as I ran over to them and helped them sit down and then I ran to get bandages "ambushed by the foot" Donnie said, just as master splinter came out of the dojo "my son's are you alright? What happened?" He asked. "ambushed by the foot they have new people that gave us a run for our shells." Mikey said.   
"They were not people they were female turtles." Raph said.   
"Wait you got shells handed to you by group of girls?" Casey laughed and I hit him on the head "that's sick, the shredder must have mutated turtles to just to try and gain advantage " I said "he gained an advantage alright. the way those girls fought they were all in unison even though they where fighting only and then when they work together. it was like watching a dance " Leo said as he started to think about fight again and then Raph hit him on the head." stop daydreaming about the enemy. it does not matter how pretty they were created by Shredder."Raph said

"I never called any of them pretty." leo said and it made raph blush a little "t-that does not matter we need to stop thinking about them. they work for the foot they are evil."Raph yelled at Leo.  
"Im not so sure about that Raph. " Donnie said as I finished cleaning on of his wounds and went to put the bandges on it." what do you mean my son?" splinter asked Donnie while he was helping Mikey with his wounds.  
" the oldest saved Leo to get to her sister, they can't be all bad if they saved him and let us escape." Donnie said and I finished him and helped Leo . "yeah and the only reason why they help Leo was to get to their sister. if their sister never would have fell off they would have left Leo to die!" Raph said and sSplintertold him to calm down before he made his wounds worst." Yea but they did not have to let us go. they knew that if they went back to shredder and we were not dead he would be made at them. but they let us go anyway." Donnie said and then we were all quiet and me and splinter fixed up the rest of the boy.Leo had a broken arm while Mikey's leg was broke  
"hmm my son's until yours healed again; I'm afraid you can't go on patrol" Splinter said "We'll keep you guys updated on what happens" I said as the boys nodded sadly and Casey left saying his goodbyes and me and the boys than to bed, but one thought hit me 'what do these female turtles look like?' I thought before I went to sleep


	3. random meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so my editing program is acting really weird so if you see a mistake plz say somthing. It is really hard for me to see mistakes I made. also sorry if this is hard to read because of all the mistakes.

Cleo's POV:

It's been about 2 weeks now since we saw the Hamato turtles and they haven't bothered us. We are running around the city because we heard from some of the foot scouts that another gang was trying to take over some of the foot clans stuff. After a couple of hours of "negotiating" with the gang, we decided to go rooftop running for a while. Half way though Lizzy started to get bored. "come on Joan please do it." Liz said while we stopped to take a break on top of one of the buildings. Liz was begging Joan to sing for the millionth time. "come on Joan just do it. I getting tired of her begging." I said and Joan signed."fine I will do it but, all of you have to sing also." Joan said and we all rolled our eyes while saying our Fine and OKs"

"Lizzy Liz.With my girl, Steph, Cleopatra. and me Joan! Foot clan, come on!  
Uh uh uh" Joan said and we all knew immediately what song it was.

"Question! tell us what you think about us

we stole our own diamonds and we stole our own rings.

Only ring your celly when I'm feelin lonely

When it's all over please get up and leave." Joan sang and then I did my part

"Question! tell me how you feel about this

Try to control me, boy, you get dismissed.  
Pay my own fun, oh and I pay my own bills 

Always 50/50 in relationships" I finished and then we all did our own little part to make the course and after each little part, the other 3 girls would sing back up.

"The wraps on my feet" step

"We stole it!"  
"The mask we wearing" Joan sang

"She made it" me and Steph sang as we pointed to Liz

"The whip I'm swinging" Liz sung as she pulled out her whip and swung it around

"We stole it!"

"Cause we depend on us!" we all sang together  
"The fans I'm waving" I sang as I pulled out my Tessen and fanned myself with it  
"We stole it!"  
"The battles we are in" Liz sang and then we went back to roof top running while singing

"We kill them!"  
"The bikes we driving?"Steph sang.  
"She built it!" me Joan and Liz sang as we pointed to Steph.

"We depend on us." we all sang and then stopped on top of an empty building that was next to an alleyway.

Raph's pov:

"Mikey! Get you shell back over here!" I yelled as I chased Mikey, he's doing his pranks again and ended up destroying my room. He tried to sneak passed me but I grabbed him by his shell; I then body slammed him on the ground then sat on his back and put him in a headlock. "OW OW OW RAPH! I'M SORRY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Mikey said crying. Leo and Donnie then walked up and we all ended up yelling at each other." COME ON RAPH HE SAID HE WAS!-wait. guys hush! do you hear that?" Donnie said and we all went quiet.

"Ninjas we didn't know you could kill like that

Shredder, how your ninjas kill like that?"

we could hear a group of girls singing from far away." whose singing?" Leo questioned and then Mikey popped his up"I don't know. But let's find out!" Mikey said happily and then ran out of the lair. "Mikey wait up!" We all yelled and chased after Mikey as the voice got louder.

" all the ninjas! Who are independent! 

throw your hand up at me!" . 

"where is it coming from?" Leo said after we caught up with Mikey. "This way!" Mikey said we all ran that way; the voice became a little less muffled

" all the honeys, who steal the money!  
throw your hands up at me!"  
We all looked up and then saw a manhole cover above us and started climbing up to the top; we then hear the voice coming from the top of one of the buildings.

"all the ninja who use a weapon!throw your hand at me!" 

we climb up the building next to where the voice was coming from and saw the girl turtles that kicked our shells. Mikey then raised his hand at what they had just sung so we pulled his hand down and then hid behind out of the a/c units at. We all then turned to Mikey.  
"what's wrong with you! You could get us caught!" I whisper yelled at Mikey as he rubbed the back f his head.  
"Sorry dude the song is catchy" Mickey said and I was about to whisper-yell at him again when I was cut off by a voice.

"all the Ninja's who suck at sneaking! throw you hand up at us!" the voice sang and it sounded like it was right next to us.I look at my brothers and then we all looked up at the top of the a/c unit and saw the girls standing there with their arms folded.

"I knew they were stupid, but I would have never guessed they are perverts. I mean to follow 4 girls around like this, it's kind of sick" the one wearing white said and her sisters laughed. That's when I relished I didn't know any of their names. I can only assume that the one in pink is named Joe because that's what her sister yelled after she fell off the building, but other than her I don't have clue to what their names are.

"so what should we do about this?" the one in blue said as they walked closer to me and my brothers. "Well, I think perverts need to be punished. But I'm going to let Joan call this one" the one in blue said with a creepy smile on her face as she looked at me and my brothers and then looked at who I thought was Joe. 'Note to self Joe is short for Joan. 'I thought to myself as Joan looked me and my brothers up and down. And then groaned "Ugh! This sucks! I really want to play with them but there not fully healed it would not be fun" she said and me and my brother shivered at the way she said play. "true, it really wouldn't" the blue one said."well what should, we do wait until they are healed?" the yellow one asked. "yeah, there not going to be able to do anything for a couple more weeks. I bet there not even supposed to be out of where they live, come on let's go." Joan said and then they started to walk away.

Joan's pov:

We started to walk back home when we heard one of the boys yell "hey!" when I turned around I saw Raphael right in front of me with his sai's out. "Raph!" His brother's yelled and he went to strike me, but I deflected it with my chakrams and made him drop his Sai. I then used on of the chakrams and put it over his head so that the inside blade was on his neck. "Alright Joe, you have had your fun; let's go," Cleo said " not yet. He asked for this" I said and then kicked Raphael in his side sending him flying back over to his brother. "As I said you are in no condition to fight," I said and was going to walk away but the hotheaded idiot tried to attach again. I then grabbed his arm and flip him over my shoulder. And put my foot to his neck while pulling on his arm"I have to admit your I admire your determination but you are started to piss me off so unless you have a death wish. I suggest you do as your told and stand !down!" I said as I was getting pissed off by how hard headed this turtle was being. I then let go of his arm and then kicked him over to his brothers.

" Leonardo! A good leader would know how to keep his team in line when he knows they can't win." I said looking Leonardo in the eyes. He nodded and then Raphael mumbled something as he tried to sit up." what did he say?" Lizzy asked "I said at least let us know your names," Raphael said as he was getting helped up from his brothers,"what makes you think you have the right to know our names?" I asked as I folded my arms. "how about the fact that you all know our names." Leonardo said and that made me roll my eyes. 

"Please we knew your names before we even had names"

"well how about I want to know who I am training to bet," Raphael said. I then laughed a bit at what he said."you heard me. I want to know the name of the people whose shells I am about to kick out of new York." Raphael said and then I looked back at my sisters who had walked up next to me.  
"that is very unlikely but I like your sprit," Cleo said and we all nodded in agreement. "I'm Cleopatra" Cleo said as she put her hand out for one of the turtles to shake. "Joan" "Elizabeth" "stephanie," we all said our names and then put our hands out for the turtles to shake. They looked at our hands untrusting." aw come one we not gonna do anything" Lizzy said and then the boys looked at each other and they shook our hand. All that the same time we pulled the boys and flipped them over our shoulders and started laughing.  
"haha I cant believe you fell for that!" Lizzy said and then we held our hands out to help them up."come on rachele. I will help you up." I said and Raphael grabbed my hand but pulled me down and kicked me over him. I then saw my sister reach for their weapons.

"calm down I am fine," I said and then looked up at Raphael who was now standing over me smiling. 

"the name is Raphael Not rachele. And by the way, I go by Raph." he said and then I stood up by myself and dusted myself off a little. "that was very sneaky Raph, but lucky for you I like sneaky. So watch your shell boy You never know what could be behind you." I whispered into his ear and that sent a shiver down his spineI then saw the sun was starting to come up so Me and my sister then started to walk away. "the next time we see you. There will only be 4 turtles in new York." I yelled back at them.

A few hours later

Casey's pov:

I went to the lair to see, how the turtles and red were doing. But when I got there, I didn't see the guys anywhere "Hey Casey Have you seen the guys. I woke up early this morning this morning and they were not here" April asked. I shrugged as I jumped over the back of the couch and watched started watching tv "maybe there in their rooms?" I said.

Red shook her head"No I already checked their rooms they are not in there" she said and then the guys walked through the entrance

"Yo Casey!" Mikey said and I turned around to look them and threw my hand up as a greeting "where were you guys," red asked as she walked over to them."Mikey ran off into the sewer because we heard singing," Raph said "he has a broken leg, he shouldn't be running," Red said "Well that's Mikey for you," Donnie said "so did you find, where the singing was coming from?" I asked "yes, " Leo said sounding kind of mad about it. "who was it and where was it coming from?" I asked. "Up top! It was those female turtle dudettes!" Mikey said as Raph hit him on the head for telling us "they could have killed or even hurt you more, why would you go up there when you knew there was that chance!" Red asked "calm down, April. We didn't know it was them until we got up their" Donnie said. "That doesn't make me feel any better," she said.  
"well they did, let us go again and Raph was flirting with the pink one!" Mikey said "Mikey!" Raph yelled and ran after Mikey "there they go again" Red said as I watched Raph chase Mikey around and laughed; Donnie then went to his lab and did whatever he does as Leo went into the dojo.

steph's P.O.V:

When we got home, we reported our mission was a success to father and he was very happy and dismissed us. "Hey steph, still need help with those bikes" Cleo asked and I nodded we walked to the garage to see the I've been working on for us in our signature colors, I walked over and got to work as well as Cleo "when do you think, we can have these to go for a test run?" Cleo asked "probably tomorrow or the day after." I said. "Great, Joe and Lizzy are going to be so amazed." she said and I smiled.

"Hey Cleo, do you think Joe is taking a liking to that Raphael dude; I mean she did seem pretty into him and normally she would jump at the chance to fight something, but instead she let them go." I said thinking about what happened and Cleo then stopped working on one of the bikes and looked at me. "To be Honest I don't really know. What you said is true but she knows they are the enemy, with everything they have done to father and then what their dad did to Kay's mom. We should have wanted to kill them when we saw them...but something felt wrong about it because in some weird way I feel like we own our life's to them because if they were never fighting our father we would have never been made and would still be normal turtles in who knows where. I might sound crazy but that's just how I feel." Cleo said and I shook my head " no I get what you are saying and I feel the same and deep down I know the other girls do too. But what do we do about the boys?" I ask

"we do what we were made and trained to do. We kill the turtles and bring Hamato Yoshi to father and after that....well that is up to father." Cleo said and I nodded and then we went back to working on the bikes. Me and Cleo keep working on the bikes for a couple of hours and then called it a night.

End of chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the TMNT stuff that is mention in this book. I only own my o,c's


End file.
